


Learning To Live

by notnonormie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky is so tired please just let him nap, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Memory Loss, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Stucky - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, male x male, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnonormie/pseuds/notnonormie
Summary: Bucky Barnes never asked to be rescued by Steve.He didn't want to be a burden to his friend, but here he is. Steve wants to help his friend so badly, and Bucky thinks helping him will end up being hopeless.Bucky is hopeless and Steve is hopeful.Steve just wants to teach Bucky how to live.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. oh my god they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!   
> Soooo this is my first stucky fanfiction!! This is going to be a kind of short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy and I have some things I would like to explain.  
> \- In this story "Infinity War" and "Endgame" are completely irrelevant, disgusting, goodbye  
> \- Also to avoid problems, civil war ended, well, civilly and not a fight to the death. Ill explain later and it'll make sense why I did it!!!  
> \- Other than those three movies, every other movie is in fact relevant to this story. Along with some aspects of the comics!  
> Thank you guys for reading and ill see you on the other side! Till we meet again!!  
> tootles!

Bucky's POV

"You don't have to do this." I mutter to Steve, who is sitting in the driver seat of the car. I bounce my leg anxiously as I look at my lap.

Steve hums softly, "Yes, but I'd like to." I sigh at that answer and lean my arm against the door, propping my head up on my hand as I gaze out the window. New York City passes by us as Steve drives me to his apartment. People walk on the sidewalk or drive next to us as the day goes by.

New York has changed a lot, so have the cars, buildings, and so many things... I sigh softly as I shut my eyes.

I just wish I wasn't a burden. Steve denied it every time I brought it up, but he started a war over me, sure it ended somewhat civilly, but it was a war nonetheless. I squeeze my eyes shut, before Steve's voice is heard. "We're here, Buck!" I open my eyes and look up, we are parked at a nice apartment building.

Steve turns off the car and unbuckles his seatbelt. I do the same with my seatbelt and watch as he gets out of the car. I open the passenger door and walk out, looking at the big building in front of me. I squint my eyes slowly at the building as Steve gets my bags out. Steve turns to face me, "Ready?" I look at him and slowly nod as he grins and sets off towards the building.

I hesitantly starts following him, my hands in my jacket pocket. He opens the big front doors for me and walks into the lobby after i do, "Elevator or stairs?" He turns and asks me.

"... Stairs..." I tell him softly. Steve nods and leads me to the stairs. He starts walking up and I follow him, looking around. The walk isn't long before we get to his forth floor apartment. He grabs his keys from his pockets and unlocks the door. He holds it open for me. "Thank you," I tell him and walk in. His apartment is nice, what seems to be a two bedroom and two bath apartment.

I hear Steve shut the door, "Make yourself at home, since this is technically your home too now." I turn to see him rubbing the back of his neck. I nod and look around again. "It's... it's nice..." I tell him, turning to face him.

He smiles at me and walks over and takes my bag from me. "Follow me..!" He leads me to a door, he opens it and inside is a nice room. A neatly made bed, a nice chair, night stand with a lamp, and closet. I smile softly at the sight, lord knows when it was the last time I had a real room.

Steve grins, "Here's your room! You can unpack, I'll be in the living room, okay?"

I nod, "Thank you again, Steve..." Steve nods and smiles a gentle smile at me. "Of course, Buck." He walks out, shutting the door slightly. I sigh and sit on the bed, it's soft... I look at the nightstand and notice a photo on it I didn't notice before.

I reach out with my real hand and pick it up, glancing over the photo my face softens. It's a picture of two boys selling newspapers, but it's familiar somehow. All of a sudden a memory comes back to me.

_"Newspapers!! Get your newspapers!" I call out to the streets of Brooklyn, Steve standing next to me holding the bag of newspaper. He giggles at my energy. I see a flash in the corner of my eye and look over to see my mom with a girl in her arms._

_She is holding a camera as well. "Mom!" I whine as she chuckles._

_She walks over, "Hi my two newsies, sell any papers yet?" We both nod our heads._

_"We've sold 16, ma'am!" Steve tells her, excited. My mom raises a eyebrow._

_"16? Wow guys! That's awesome!" She leans over and engulfs us both in a hug, "I'm so proud of you two..!"_

The memory ends and I blink, looking at the photo, the memory... didn't hurt... Maybe it was because it's a good memory. I smile and place the picture back on to the the night stand. I hope i can have more memories like that...


	2. The fine art of BS

**Bucky's POV**

I have my bag in one hand and I'm using my other hand to unpack. I only have a couple of things, some clothes, my journal, and some small trinkets... 

I place the somewhat empty bag on my bed and walk to the door and walk out to see Steve on the couch, a notebook in his hands and a pencil moving a mile a minute. I tilt my head and walk over, he doesn't seem to notice me. I sneakily look over his shoulder to look at his drawing. "Watchya drawing?" I ask.

He jumps and looks over at me and sighs, smiling softly. "Just doodling..." Steve replies. I raise my eyebrow.

"You call that doodling?" I say, chuckling softly. The drawings are really amazing, and incredibly detailed.

Steve blushes softly, "Well I mean, yeah.." He rubs the back of his neck. I gently punch his shoulder.

"Come on, Steve, that's awesome!" I complement him, a wide grin on my face.

He shakes his head, blush growing, "Not really." 

I hum, leaning against the couch. "Yes it is!" I tell him.

He winces, "It's just art.."

"And you know what this conversation is? The fine art of bullshit." I tell him, a neutral expression on my face. 

Steve let's out a bark of laughter, "You're not gonna let this go, are you?" I shake my head.

"Nope." He sighs and stands up, placing the sketch book down on the coffee table. 

He shrugs and heads to the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. He has a faint smile on his face, "Do you want anything to eat, Buck?"   
I think, sitting on the couch, "Uh... No thanks." I decide. Steve shrugs once more and grabs a bag of chips from the pantry. He walks back into the living room and sits next to me. I try blowing a piece of my hair out of my eyes, it falling back in my eyes. I grumble to myself and try to push my hair back. Steve seems to notice me struggling and stands up and goes over to his room and comes out moments later with what I assume to be a hair tie.

He walks up to me and holds it out, "Here, Nat left a few here at my house." I raise a brow and hesitantly take it. I quietly put my hair up in a ponytail. I hear his breath hitch and look up to see him looking away. I narrow my eyes before shrugging it off.

I yawn softly as Steve sits back down. He opens his bag of chips and I watch as he eats some, also grabbing his sketch book from the table. 

I quickly snatch one or two chips from the bag and stuff them in my mouth, grinning cheekily.

Steve's mouth opens wide as he glares at me. "You said you didn't want any!"

"I changed my mind." 

Steve groans and shakes his head, yet I see him smiling. I grin to myself and look at what he's drawing. It's just some characters. I hum and yawn again. I don't get much sleep. I rub my eyes softly before the next thing I know is that I'm falling asleep. 

**Steve's POV**

I'm sketching a couple of characters I saw in a TV show as I feel a weight on my shoulder. I lift up my head to see Bucky asleep on my shoulder. I feel my cheeks heat up as I smile softly.  
Bucky has no idea of our past as far as I know.

He does see small bits and pieces from what he told me... But he hasn't seen us. 

I miss our past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed <3


	3. For old times sake

**Bucky's POV**

I wake up on the couch, I lift my head when I hear Steve talking on the phone with someone. 

"... Yeah he's doing fine so far... Sleeping right now... No I don't think so... I haven't heard anything about that no..." This conversation continues for a while. I can't hear what the person on the other line is saying but I'm about ninety percent sure they are talking about me.

After a few more minutes, Steve hangs up. Or I assume he hangs up because I don't hear him talk anymore and I hear rustling. I see Steve walk out of his room with a note, he looks over at me in surprise to see I'm awake.

"Oh! Hey I was just gonna leave a note for you that I was gonna be showering, but you're awake so now.... Well I just told you so.." He chuckles softly and rubs the back of his neck.

I look up at him from the couch, "Oh, okay!" I answer him.

He smiles and nods, walking back to his room and closing the door.

I sit on the couch, quietly fiddling with my fingers. I bite my lip as I think to myself. 

That is, until another memory hits me.

_Brooklyn is loud and joyful as me and Steve walk home, it was when I found him in the alley, the night we would go to... to the stark convention I think..._

_I'm walking with my arm around Steve's shoulders, talking with him. He's a bit beat up so I'm keeping him from falling over._

_My brown hair bounces as we walk, he's holding on to my wrist and arm, smiling at his feet as he laughs at a joke I tell. We start nearing our small apartment, walking into the apartment complex and starting to walk up the stairs. I grab my keys from my pocket and unlock the door hastily, almost like I'm in a rush to do something. I pull Steve in and shut the door, leaning in-_

I snap back into reality, panting and on the ground. I look around, not spotting Steve, but i hear a faint sound of water landing on tile. 

I didn't get to see what I leaned in for, was I going to tell Steve something? I don't have any clue what that was about, and why I was in such a rush...

I stand up and stretch my arms, sitting back on the couch and I think. What could that be, what could have been?? I'm so confused...

I sit there for another couple of minutes before Steve walks out, beads of water still in his hair as he walks out with a pair of old sweat pants and no shirt on. 

He waves, "Hey buck, how would you feel if we go out to eat with Natasha and Sam tomorrow?" He asks.

I think, I haven't spoken to Natalia in a while, and I don't think Sam is very fond of me... But they're Steve's friends. I take a deep breath, "Alright,"

Steve beams happily, "Great! I'll go and text them that it's a go!" He walks back into the bedroom as I let out a almost pained sigh.

What am I getting myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another short chapter. Once again I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Bucky is not ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for not updating for several months, I have been very busy lately and haven't had the chance to actually update this lately, I will try to update more frequently now, thank you for your patience <3

**Bucky's POV**

I wake up to Steve loudly opening my door and pulling open my curtains. The bright sun shines through the blinds, I groan and shield my eyes from the bright light. It's too early for this crap.

Steve turns over to face my bed, where I am now hiding under my bed sheets. "Buck! It's time to wake up and get ready for lunch with Natasha and Sam!"

I groan loudly, "It's so _early!_ " I grumble from under my sheets.

Steve pauses, "... It's 1 pm." It's my turn to pause now. Oh.

I toss the blankets to the side and sit up, rubbing my eyes, the sunlight from the window shining on me. I stretch my arms and throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up, fixing the white t-shirt I'm wearing. I glance over to where Steve is standing to see him staring at me. I raise my brow and he quickly realizes and looks away. "Ah- I'll leave you to get dressed and ready..." He quickly walks out of the room while covering his face.

I chuckle and run a hand through my hair, I walk over to the dresser and pick out some clothes, shutting the door and locking it before getting dressed. I head back over to the dresser and open it and raise my brows at the new clothes laying in the drawers. I sigh, a faint smile on my face as I shake my head. Jesus Christ, Steve.

I grab a new dark blue shirt and some black jeans, and I quickly strip out of my other clothing and slip the new pants on. I then pull the shirt over my head and pull any loose tags off, it all fits relatively well. I look through the other drawers to see if there is anything else. Nothing out of the ordinary, some socks, shirts, pants, underwear, normal everyday wear. I turn to the small closet in the room and I make my way over to it and open the doors. I raise my brows at the first thing I see in it:

A brand new leather jacket.

I chuckle and carefully take it off the plastic hanger, feeling the soft leather before putting it on. Fits amazingly.

I walk silently out of the room, tugging on the nice jacket. I want to find and thank Steve. He's being really generous and I want to repay him, but I have no idea how to repay him. I run a hand through my tangled hair, looking around the apartment for Steve.

I walk into the living room and finds Steve draped across the red couch, eyes shut. I walk over and pokes his forehead with my normal hand. "Steve," I whisper.

Steve's eyes slowly flutter open to see me standing over him, he jumps a little before calming down, "Holy crap you're quiet." He chuckles softly before sitting up. "I see you found the clothes I bought you!" He has a wide toothy grin. I nod softly, a weak smile present on my usually gruff face.

Steve stands to his feet and stretches, letting out a soft yawn as he stretches. "Tired?" I ask, tilting my head. He only nods before looking at me, humming softly. "What?"

"Do you need a brush?" He questions, I think for a moment before nodding, I hadn't brought my other brush, too gross and old, "Thought so."

Steve walks into the bathroom and opens the cabinet under the sink and takes out a black brush, "Here, it's my brush but you can use it for now until we get you your own."

"Thank you, Steve." I take the brush from him and he smiles and walks out of the bathroom. He seems to always be smiling. At least around me. I take the brush and start brushing out my hair, it's a bit knotted so I have to be careful with it to make sure I don't pull on it too hard.

I finish after a couple of minutes of untangling and brushing my hair. I hum, running a hand through it, not knowing what to do with it. I quietly and quickly walk back into my room and grab the hair tie Steve gave me yesterday. I took it out of my hair before I went to bed last night. I take it off the nightstand and put half of my hair up in a bun, half up half down I think it's called. I huff at a stray hair in my face, pulling it behind my ear. I walk back out to find Steve putting on a jacket.

"Ready, Buck?" He asks, not looking at me. I nod softly as he looks up at me, I watch as his face turns a faint pink, he quickly turns away and coughs, "Ah, okay, then lets get going...! We don't want to be late."

I raise an eyebrow, "Alright," I nod, walking forward, "Where exactly are we going?"

He opens the front door, holding it open for me, "We are going to a small diner, which is around 30 minutes away from here. So its not very far." I nod, thanking him as I walk out of the front door and into the hallway. Steve shuts the door gently, locking it and turning around and catching up with me, standing next to him and walking by my side.

I nod, "Sounds good with me." I hum, Steve fishes his keys out from his pockets and looks at me.

"Is the elevator okay with you?" He asks me. I pause a bit before nodding. Steve smiles and leads me to the elevator, pressing the red button on the wall to open the metal doors. We both stand in silence for a couple of seconds before it opens. No one steps out so we both go inside, Steve pressing the lobby button.

I hold tightly onto the railing in the elevator with my flesh hand. After a moment or two, the elevator stops and the door slides open. I let go and flex my joints on my hands a little, Steve raising a brow for a moment before he walks out, I follow quickly behind him. He waves at the lady at the front desk before holding the front door open for me. I thank him and walk out hands in my pockets.

He follows closely behind and I hear his keys jingle as he unlocks his car doors. I head for the passenger side door, opening it and climbing in.

Steve steps into the cars driver side, shutting the door and turning on the car. I shut my door as well and buckle my seat belt. "Ready, Bucky?"

I pause, "Sure." No.


	5. He just wants a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small depiction of weapons + violence towards the end! <3

**Buckys POV**

Steve had turned on the radio shortly after he started driving, I didn't mind, still don't. I lean my head on the window and shut my eyes, listening to the crappy pop music playing from the cars speakers. I hear soft humming come from Steve next to me. I open one eye and smile softly at the sight.

I quietly close them again after a couple seconds and shift my position on the seat, hoping to get some sleep before we actually get to the diner. It's hard for me to fall asleep, and when I do, I sleep deeply. Hence me waking up at 1 pm today.

I drift off into a very light sleep, it's more like I'm half asleep. I end up staying in this dreamless sleep for most of the ride, waking up after about 25 minutes.

I lift my head groggily and look over at Steve who is still humming softly under his breath to the crappy pop music on the radio. I swear we just heard this exact song when he first turned on the radio. I sit myself up, joints popping. Steve turns his head over to look at me for a second before looking back over at the road in front of him.

"Mornin' sunshine, we are about 5 minutes away from the diner." Steve smiles his normal golden boy smile. I nod softly, rubbing my eyes with a fist.

I watch as he drives down the busy New York streets. I'm still very tired but at least not as tired as before. Steve turns down a street and starts pulling up to an vintage diner. I sigh softly, getting ready to see Natalia and Sam. I'll also have to remember to call her Natasha now. This is going to be an experience.

Steve pulls into the small, almost empty, parking lot. He pulls into a parking spot and stops the car, cutting the engine and unbuckling his seat belt. I do the same with my seat belt, opening the door and stepping out of the car. I fix my jacket and look at the restaurant, sucking in a sharp breath.

I walk forward, looking as Steve also walks up to meet me. "Ready to go inside?" He asks me calmly. I nod stiffly, obviously tense. Steve hums softly before walking by my side and to the entrance of the restaurant, hands in his pockets.

He opens the door for me, I quickly do the sign for "Thank you," in ASL. Steve cracks a smile and nods. After I walk in, he walks in swiftly after me.

I look around for them, hands stuffed in my jacket pockets, to keep them from shaking. I hear a loud, "Over here, losers!" I sigh as Steve beams.

Steve walks over to the four person booth that Natasha and Sam picked out. Steve waves softly as I slowly follow behind him. He sits at the booth, scooting over to the wall it was connected to, letting me sit next to him.

"Captain," Natasha acknowledges Steve, her usual smirk on her face. "Barnes." She looks over at me, nodding a bit.

"Natal-" I quickly stop myself, clearing my throat, "Natasha." She raises one of her sharp eyebrows before handing me and Steve each a menu.

I take the menu from her, "Thank you," I nod my head, looking through the menu.

"So, Cap," Sam starts, "Has Fury told you what he's planning?" He asks him. Steve shakes his head, making Natasha chuckle under her breath before she starts looking at the menu.

"No, why?"

Sam raises a brow and hums, leaning back in his seat, "I would have thought you'd be the first to know."

Natasha looks up from her menu, setting it down and folding her hands, "Fury wants to try and build each of us our own quarters in the tower, or instead build a whole new kind of 'complex' in a way. He says it's safer that way, and Tony already offered to fund it."

This is when I look up from my menu, both in shock and curiosity. Steve raises a brow, glancing at me before looking back at Natasha. "Who's going to be staying there?" He questions.

Natasha shrugs, "All of us? I don't know, Steve." She sighs. She runs her hands through her vibrant red hair, she looks stressed.

I open my mouth to say something but I'm interrupted by the waitress, who is wearing a surprisingly short blue dress. Shes smacking on some gum, holding a pen and pad of paper, "Hey, I'm Cherry and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" She greets in a bored tone, she taps the pen on the end of the pad.

Natasha clears her throat, "I'll have a black coffee." She commands, also having a similar bored tone to her voice. Cherry nods and writes it down on her notepad, still chewing her gum.

Sam browses the menu, "Umm... I'll get a cookies and cream milk shake." He decides after a moments pause, he shuts the menu and grins.

Steve glances through the menu, "Can I please get a vanilla milkshake?" He looks up and smiles at the waitress, who nods, not looking at us.

"Um... I'll just get ice water, please..." I end up saying, I'm not in the mood for anything else. Cherry nods and walks off. I sigh shakily, I'm not good with people.

"Damn, Barnes, out of all the drinks you go for _water?_ " Sam scrunches his face, looking appalled. Steve chuckles, shaking his head softly.

"Leave him alone, he might just not have wanted anything too sugary or too bitter." Steve scolds playfully. Sam scoffs and Natasha leans her elbow on the table, head resting on her hand as she watches them with a smirk present on her face.

They continue teasing each other until Cherry comes back with a tray holding our drinks. She hands everyone the drinks they ordered. "You guys ready to order?" She asks, pulling out the small notepad again. Everyone nods, I notice that everyone has a very different way of presenting themselves.

Natasha has very good posture and is radiating "I'll fuck you up" energy. She gives off the vibes of someone you don't want to mess with. Yet, somehow she also gives off very protective energy.

Sam is very relaxed but also alert and aware of his surroundings, he's very relaxed with the things around him but his body language also suggests that he is very alert.

And Steve, he has the energy of a born leader, which is very obvious with the gestures and way he says things. He also seems very alert, like Sam, and is very upbeat when he's in a good mood.

I sit staring at my lap for what seems like hours as I try and connect things together before I feel someone elbow me in the arm softly. I look up and over at Steve, "Your turn to order, Buck."

"Oh- Sorry.. I'll just have some fries and a cheese burger." I order, not looking her in the eyes.

"American cheese or cheddar?" She questions, again with the same bored tone.

"Cheddar," I answer her quickly, not wanting to talk. I don't feel well all of a sudden.

She nods and walks off, heels clicking. Steve leans over a little, I can see his knit brows from the corner of my eye as I continue to look at my lap, now bouncing my leg. "You okay..?" He whispers to me. I quickly nod, not meeting his gaze.

"Headache..." I mutter under my breath, but just loud enough to be heard. Steve hums and nods softly, pulling back and looking at Sam, talking to him some more, I drown them out and shut my eyes for a moment, just focusing on my breathing.

I sit in silence, drowning out the talking while doing so. I feel a little better after a minute or so of just shutting my eyes and breathing.

"You okay, Barnes?" Natasha asks me, which catches my attention. I lift my head up to face her.

I nod slowly, "Yeah, just a small headache." I answer her, rubbing the back of my neck. She hums as a response and leans back.

Steve and Sam are still talking, about what? I have no idea. And I don't feel like asking. Natasha joins into their conversation every once in a while.

I open the straw for my water and place it carefully in the drink, I don't drink any though. At this point I'm just waiting fo go home, and possibly go back to bed.

No one really says much to me other then Steve, I'm fine with that, I rather it just go quickly so we can all leave.

Cherry walks up with our plates, placing everyone's food in front of them and putting some more napkins in the middle of the table. "Alright, is there anything else I can get everyone?" She raises a brow.

Steve shakes his head, "No ma'am-" He starts before getting cut off by a loud gun shot and a bullet planting itself into Cherry's shoulder.


	6. That didn't end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This is an action scene that involves a lot of fighting, weapons, and action. <3

**Third person POV**

The small amount of people in the diner scream, most standing up, some running. Bucky immediately stands up and quickly catches Cherry, who falls backwards after crying out in pain. Steve jumps up and takes her from Bucky, grabbing napkins and pressing it against her wound, putting pressure on it, "Go to my car! My shield is in the trunk along with a med kit. Be careful!" He shouts to his team.

Bucky hears him but is too busy looking out the window at the figure on the bridge near the diner. He squints, trying to make out who they are. They're pretty far away so all he sees is that they're dressed in all black and have light brown hair. He feels a tug on his shirt and looks at Natasha, "Come on, Barnes! We need to go," She snaps, lip curling.

Bucky jumps, before nodding and flexing his fingers on both hands, following her and Sam, all speed walking.

Steve tries his best to comfort Cherry and make sure she doesn't bleed too much. He sits her in a booth, pressing napkins against the wound. He doesn't even dare touch the bullet.

Natasha runs up to the car after leaving the restaurant, trying to open the trunk by pulling at it. She grunts as she pulls and presses the button to open it. When it doesn't open she kicks it harshly. "Damn it!" She growls, hands shaped into fists.

Gun shots ring through the air, making Bucky react immediately and knock both of them out the way, Natasha grunting and Sam groaning as they hit the ground. The bullets break the metal of the car, embedding into the car. Bucky quickly gets up and decides to make an impulsive and reckless decision.

He grabs the trunks handle and pulls at it with his metal hand, the metal creaking as pressure is being put in it. He ends up breaking the lock on the trunk and swinging the door open harshly, " _Sorry, Steve._ " He mumbles and grabs Steves shield and med kit.

Natasha had run over to her car, rummaging in the back seat before grabbing three pistols, handing one to Sam, "Barnes! Here!" She calls out.

Bucky jogs up to her and grabs the gun, holding it carefully, "You know how to use it, right?" She teases, an eyebrow raised.

"Sadly," Bucky sighs, turning off the safety, and loads it. They start walking back to the diner, both Sam and Natasha have their guns raised, just in case, Bucky doesn't. He is just using his senses to detect anyone near him, ready to swiftly react when necessary.

Bucky perks up when he hears a gun load near him. He quickly does a 180 and lifts his metal hand as the unidentified person shoots at him. The bullet bounces off his hand with ease, and he grabs the gun and aims at the person, face showing no emotion as he shoots. The person leaps out of the way just in time, their arm being grazed by the fast bullet.

They clutch their arm and snarl, recovering quickly and reloading their gun quickly, walking towards them.

Bucky hands Sam the shield and med kit, "Give this to Steve." He commands and looks at Natasha, nodding softly before looking back at the figure, gripping the gun with his flesh hand.

Sam nods and runs inside to Steve who's tending to Cherry with someone else helping. "Cap! Here!" Sam shouts across the diner, Steve looks over and when he sees Sam alone he knits his brows.

"Where's Bucky and Natasha?" He rushes over and asks, grabbing the shield.

Sam holds up the gun, "Fighting," Steve sighs shakily, running a hand through his hair.

"You help take care of Cherry, someone eating here is a doctor and is helping her as well. Don't let her out of your sight and make sure that no one hurts her anymore." Steve straps the shield tightly to his arm, "I'll help Bucky and Nat." Sam nods stiffly and quickly rushes over to the table Cherry is sitting at, bringing the med kit.

Steve walks to the door and outside, to see Bucky and Natasha about two yards away from the entrance, he jogs up to join them, seeing the figure walking towards them. The figure is a good maybe 40 feet away. Steve stands by Buckys side, who looks at him and nods to acknowledge him. Steve quietly nods back at him before looking at the figure, who is slowly walking towards them.

Bucky clenches his fist of his metal arm, trying to get a better look at them. Natasha has a calm expression to her face as she stares them down.

The figure isn't walking very fast, walking ominously, like any sudden movement of theirs would make them snap and run at them.

Bucky doesn't care about this, he wants this over. He's tired of fighting so much. He lifts his gun and aims, "Bucky stop!" Natasha warns, knowing that Bucky won't listen. It's worth a shot though.

Bucky fires the gun, shooting twice at the attacker, his jaw clenched.

The attacker gets out of the way just in time, their dodging movements are slow and unsteady. They look at the three of them before sprinting. "Bucky we could have tried resolving this peacefully!" Steve whines, holding up his shield.

Bucky flexes the fingers of his prosthetic arm and cracks his neck, "At least they aren't taking for-fucking-ever getting here anymore." He grunts in reply to Steve, making Natasha roll her eyes.

She starts running towards the figure as well, gun in her hand as she sprints. Bucky notices that the figure has a more feminine body shape now that he gets a better look at them, but they have short, choppy hair. Bucky takes off his leather jacket and throws it aside, he doesn't want to ruin it with blood or rips.

He watches as Natasha jumps on the attacker, adjusting herself to be on the persons shoulders, she jabs their throat harshly, pulling them back. They stumble back, bristling before grabbing Natashas waist, pulling her off then and throwing her against the ground, flipping her as they throw her. Steve immediately starts running, throwing the shield at the john doe.

They arch their back quickly, dodging the attack. They turn away from both Steve and Natasha and looks straight at Bucky. They make a run for it towards him.

Bucky braces himself, running towards them as well, hair flying behind him as he runs towards them. Once they meet in the middle they immediately throw a punch, aiming for Buckys jaw. Bucky leans backwards to dodge it and instead punches them with his normal hand. His fist collides with their cheek, making them stumble and their head jerk to the side.

They turn back after recovering quickly, trying to kick him, but missing him. They then growl and takes out a knife, slashing at him.

Buckys eyes widen, they have an unfair advantage against him, since all he has is a gun and he doesn't want to waste his last three bullets. He tries dodging the slashes, failing a few times and getting cut on his abdomen and bicep.

He tries grabbing their arm and the knife, but instead they quickly shift the knife in between hands and stabs his arm with the knife, pulling the knife out of the hand after Bucky whimpers and bites his lip.

Steve was helping Natasha but his attention turns to Bucky who gets knocked down.

They pin Bucky to the ground, "You did a wonderful job training me and others, and Hydra wants you back." They smirk as they hiss the words in a rather feminine voice, _"Longing, rusted..."_ they start.

"No...!" Bucky struggles against their grip, trying to flip them off him, but getting stabbed in the gut instead, "Ah!" He cries out.

_"Furnace, daybreak-!"_ They're quickly interrupted by Steve's shield coming into contact with their abdomen, knocking them off Bucky with a yelp.

Bucky stands up shakily, watching as they quickly recover, he hears Steve talking to someone quickly on a phone or radio.

They stand up, a snarl present on their face as they lunge at Bucky. He stumbles but fights none the less.

He fights, fueled by adrenaline, he punches their cheek with his metal hand first, then kicking and hitting any place that is an easy target. Every time they open their mouth he punches it.

He can feel his heart rate slowly increase as he fights, his breathing fast. His vision is blurred and all he sees is red.

Bucky throws punches like his life depends on it, trying to keep them from moving towards Natasha and Steve, Natasha being hurt after the powerful blow to her back. He pushes and shoves, kicking and punching, even willing to bite if it's necessary.

Bucky is beat up after fighting for a few minutes, the attacker being skilled in hand to hand combat, and him already being wounded, he's yelled at Steve when he tried to intervene. He doesn't want his friends hurt anymore because of him and his past.

He steps away after kicking them away, they are panting and also beat up, but not as bad as he is. His eyes widen in fear as they open their mouth again, " _Longing..."_ He feels his legs start moving, he's running. He hears the soft footsteps as they follow him.

He quickly climbs on a ladder that leads to the roof, running up it as fast as he can with the wounds he has obtained. "Bucky be careful!" Steve shouts, his voice wavering. Bucky huffs as he makes it to the flat roof, watching as they run up after him. They're holding a gun tightly and aim at him.

A gun shot goes off, the bullet hitting his left hand after quickly raising it. Another one goes off and he dodges that one.

A helicopter flies over the diner, a news copter. Bucky pays no attention to the loud noise the helicopter is admitting, staring the attacker in their eyes. He pants slightly, eyes narrow before he lunges at them, running low to the ground before he tackles them down. They growl and kick him off from on top of them before getting up and jumping off the roof, landing softly on the car in the parking lot below them, landing in a crouching position. They start running shortly after landing on it, panting as they run.

Bucky runs over to the edge of the roof, jumping and landing rather harshly on top of the car roof, crushing it below his feet. He _can't_ let them get away. He starts chasing them, filled with adrenaline, wounds bleeding or bruising. The unidentified person looks behind them and takes something off their belt, looking at Steve who is quite far away from them now before throwing it at Bucky, the thing hits his collarbone and attaches itself to his skin, being sticky.

He feels a strong electric shock go through his body, he violently cries out, falling to his knees. The attacker walks up and leans down to eye level, she smiles before it fades into an angry expression, she grabs his head and slams it against the ground, just hard enough to make him pass out.

The next thing Bucky sees is black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least he finally gets that nap he wanted


	7. This is why he doesn't socialize

**Buckys POV**

_I run around the apartment, stirring the cheap soup I made for Steve, cleaning, checking on Steve, and fixing things. Its pretty late at night and Steve is laying in bed, sick with god knows what._

_I lean on the counter and run a hand through my hair, sighing as I shut my eyes and lean my head back. I can hear the soup bubbling and cooking, along with the soft voice coming from the radio in a different room. I try to just focus on my breathing and the noises around me. I swallow thickly, my adams apple bobbing._

_I hear a door creak open and shuffling, along with something dragging on the wood floor. I wait till the footsteps and dragging stops before opening one eye and smirking. I look down to see Steve standing in front of me, face red from what I assume to be a fever. He has a thick red blanket wrapped around his skinny body. "You shouldn't be up." I warn._

_He walks over to me and leans against me, face pressed against my chest, "I know... I just missed you..." He mutters against my chest. I smile softly, my smirk fading. I run my hand through his messy blond hair._

_I wrap my arms around his frail frame, pulling him as close as possible, "You're warm," He whispers, turning his head so his cheek is now pressing against my chest. "Come lay with me, please?"_

_I sigh softly before reaching over and turning off the stove, putting a cover over the pot. I stand up, Steve backing away a bit, letting me stretch. I raise my arms for a moment before wrapping one around his shoulder and leading him to a bedroom. Humming softly, I open the door to the bedroom, walking in with him. I let go of him, walking over to the radio and turning down the volume. Looking back over where Steve was to find him now in a bed, laying down on his side with his eyes shut._

_I walk over to him, laying down next to him, once again wrapping my arms around him, pulling him up to my chest. I rub my thumb gently against his shoulder blade. Leaning down, I kiss his head gently, feeling the corner of his lips lift up into a smile. I also smile, holding him against my chest._

_I curl a strand of his blond hair between two fingers, continuing to smile as I lay next to him, listening to his breathing and soft wheezing every few seconds. I slowly shut my eyes, drifting off to sleep next to Steve._

_\----_

I slowly open my eyes to be greeted by bright white light, I grimace, shutting my eyes again and turning my head to the side. My head is killing me, an almost throbbing sensation coming from the back of my head. I open my eyes again and look around once more. I'm in a hospital room, with no one else in the room with me. I sit up and look down at myself, I'm dressed in a blue hospital gown, bandages wrapping my arm and I feel them around my abdomen. There is an IV attached to my normal arm, and I have more bandages on my head.

I knit my brows and try to recall something, the last thing I can remember was my head hitting the ground harshly. My head also hurts not just from the injury, but in a mental way as well. "Damn it," I mutter sharply under my breath, out of all the things I could have forgotten, it had to be a memory. I rub my face, sighing.

I hear a door open and I take my hands away from my face, looking up. The door creaks open to show Steve in a blue t-shirt and jeans. Steve is holding what looks to be a cup of coffee, or maybe tea. He looks up from his feet and grins a white and wide grin. "Bucky! You're awake!" He laughs happily.

I blink, "Oh, I am? Didn't notice." I quip in a groggy voice. He rolls his eyes, still smiling, as he walks over and places the hot drink on a bedside table, grabbing a chair from the wall and pulling it over to the side of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asks, tilting his head to the side, eyebrows knit.

I shrug, sighing and leaning back, "Head hurts," I mutter softly, playing with my thumbs.

"The doctors did say you have a concussion because of the blow to the back of your head." Steve remembers, biting his bottom lip as he looks at me.

I wince, making a face, " _Lovely,_ " I state sarcastically, looking right back at Steve, "I, uh, also had a memory while I was knocked out." He immediately perks up at that, a soft blush on his face as he looks over at me.

"Really?" He asks quickly, sitting on the edge of his seat, "What was it about?"

I shrug slightly, "Dunno, can't remember it." He starts pouting a little before leaning back and sighing as he rubs his face, I faintly hear him mutter something under his breath, but I didn't quite catch what exactly he said. I don't pay any mind to it and shift my position in the hospital bed, leaning back and shutting my eyes for a moment.

I hear shuffling come from where Steve was sitting before I hear him ask, "Tired?"

"Always am at this point," I sigh shakily, opening my eyes and looking at him. He has a soft, almost painful expression. I pull at my metal hands thumb before looking at my lap. I look over at Steve, "Is Natasha okay?" I question.

He thinks before nodding, "Just two bruised ribs, nothing too bad." He replies.

"I'm glad she isn't badly hurt because of me..."

Steve knits his brows at that, "Bucky it's not your fault she came after you." He places a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

I whine, "Kinda is, Steve." He frowns, letting go of my shoulder and running a hand through his hair. "I mean, she came after me because of Hydra, obviously."

Steve shrugs, "And? In all honesty, that's her fault." I sigh loudly, making Steve chuckle.

I crack a smile, looking over at Steve. The door reopens, making me quickly look over to see who it is.

A tall man with a long coat and eyepatch walks into the room with us.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Nick Fury greets.


	8. 24 hours of sleep

**Buckys POV**

I look over at the tall man, who's hands are in his pockets. Steve quickly stands to his feet, nodding in acknowledgment, "Director Fury,"

"Rogers," Fury greets, "Barnes." He looks in my direction, face stone cold, but not a bitter cold, more just his normal cold. I look him in the eyes just to nod and acknowledge him before looking at my lap. He takes no offense, that I can see, and walks further in the room, shutting and locking the door before taking a seat on a chair, crossing his legs.

"We need to talk." He states, hands folded. I gulp, hands shaking slightly. Fury looks over at Steve, who is sitting up straight in his seat, tense. "As you may have been told, I want to make a place for the Avengers and heroes to stay where they are _safe,_ and now that two of our heroes have been injured by someone who's identity is concealed, I think we need to put this protocol in action to reduce the amount of injuries caused by people able to find out where we are, and where we live."

I tilt my head, "Who else was hurt other then Natasha? Was Sam hurt?" I question Fury, looking at him with my brows knit. He raises a brow, like I'm supposed to know the answer to this question.

" _You_ , Barnes." He replies with, making my eyes widen. Steve smiles softly at me.

"I... I'm not a hero, though..." I mutter, looking at my lap.

Fury sighs, "Well you are now, Barnes." I look back up at him and smile slightly at him.

"Thank you, Director." He nods and stands up to his feet, pushing back the chair behind him. He dusts off his pants before looking back at Steve.

"Tony is already on the project, designing it and paying the workers. He says it should be ready in maybe a months time at this point, since we have been working on it for a while now." Fury informs him, making him nod.

Steve asks, "Where is it located."

Fury shakes his head, "Eyes and ears everywhere, Rogers." He reminds Steve, "Eyes and ears _everywhere._ " He turns to the door and starts walking out, leaving something on a table by the door. It looks like a note of some sort.

Steve sighs and looks at me, "The doctors said that you might be able to leave tonight or tomorrow, since you've already begun to heal because of the serum. Plus you were knocked out for a day-"

" _A day???_ " I repeat, eyes widened as I stare at Steve, he just nods.

He takes a sip of the mysterious liquid he got before he came into my room, "Yeah, you were hit pretty hard back there, so I'm not surprised." I sigh, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckles softly, "You hungry, Buck? You didn't eat a lot at the restaurant."

I nod a little, "Starving," I tell him. Steve chuckles and stands up quietly.

"What food do you want from the cafeteria?" He asks me, finishing the last of his drink and tossing it in the trashcan.

"Hmm... Anything is fine with me, really." He nods and walks out.

"Be back in a second!" I smile at that and lay back quietly, shutting my eyes and just thinking. I'm still trying to remember that memory, some came back to me, but only small details, like me cleaning. I know there has to be more...! That can just be it, it doesn't make sense if its me just laying on the couch and cleaning.

I scrunch my face up, whimpering before opening my eyes back up and staring at the white ceiling. I sigh softly, the sigh is shaky and tired. I sit back up and look around the room, it's very boring and clean. I don't like it.

I rub my temples, trying to think some more, " _Come on..._ " I growl, frustrated with myself. I hate forgetting things like this. I lean back in my chair after a minute or two, giving up on that. I hope it comes back to me some time soon, at least. I hear the door creak back open. I smell pizza before I see Steve walk back in with two trays. They both have slices of pizza and chips, along with glasses of water. I smile at that and sit up. "Thank you, Steve."

He nods, also smiling. "You're welcome, Bucky!" He places one of the red trays of food on the small table connected to the bed and adjusts it to be in front of me. "It's weird how you used to be the one to take care of me when I was sick or hurt, but now it's me taking care of you." He chuckles, sitting down and placing the other tray of food on his lap.

I nod, opening the bag of chips, "It's funny how these things have changed so much," My head starts hurting a bit more before knitting my brows, "I think... The memory I had was me taking care of you when you were sick with something." I mutter to myself. He beams, looking up from his food.

"What happened in the memory?" Steve asks me, making me shrug.

I eat a chip before answering, "I think I was making soup, I checked on you a little, and you were listening to a baseball game on the radio." I see the corners of his lips curl up to form a smile.

He takes a bite of his pizza, the cheese almost falling off the entire thing. I laugh loudly, cheekily smiling as he playfully glares at me, "Oh fuck off."

I raise my brows, "Goddamn, do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Steven?" I see an unknown emotion flicker over his face before he smirks and rolls his eyes.

Steve sticks his tongue out at me, like a child. I chuckle and eat a piece of my pizza. I look over at Steve and quietly smiles at him.

He looks up and gives me a wide smile back. I swear I see some emotion flash on his face, but I can't tell what emotion.

It doesn't matter, though, right?


End file.
